


Two Hot Lady Pirates Get It On

by EK (ilyat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustrated, Pirates, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyat/pseuds/EK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two partners-in-crime take time out to indulge in their mutual flush crush. Enthusiastically.</p><p>Illustration for Ladystuck 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hot Lady Pirates Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



> Megan, I'm sorry I don't have any text to go with it! I'd like to write something for you later on - this was a very fun prompt to work with. I just really loved the idea of these two fine ladies as a pair of steampunk airship pirates who are bad for each other but worse for everyone else in the skies!


End file.
